laroboticafandomcom-20200223-history
R.O.B.O.T Wiki
LA ROBÓTICA ¿QUÉ ES LA ROBÓTICA? Es una ciencia o rama de la tecnología, que estudia el diseño y la construcción de máquinas que pueden realizar tareas operadas por el ser humano o que tienen el uso de inteligencia. Las ciencias y tecnologías de las que derivan podrían ser: el álgebra, el autómata programable, las máquinas de estados, la mecánica o la informática. De forma general, la robotica se define como: El conjunto de conocimientos técnicos y prácticos que permiten concebir, realizar y automatizar sistemas móviles en estructuras articuladas poli articuladas, puntos de un grado específico de "inteligencia" y dispositivos a la producción industrial o la activación del hombre en muy diversas tareas. ¿QUÉ ES UN ROBOT? Un robot es un dispositivo operado mecánicamente o electrónicamente que tiene un propósito propio. Para generalizar los problemas↵ (mayoritariamente) podríamos decir que un robot es creado para crear o hacer↵funcionar necesidades que el humano no puede lograr. Cómo calentar, cargar↵cosas pesadas, etc. Lo que diferencia a un robot de una "tecnología" es que un robot tiene la capacidad de moverse por sí solo para realizar problemas específicos de la necesidad de tener la manipulación del humano, a mi↵ criterio Aunque no hay cálculos sobre qué máquinas están consideradas↵ “robots”. Actualmente podría especificar que un robot es una computadora con capacidad y el propósito de movimiento que en general es capaz de desarrollar múltiples tareas de manera flexible según su programación. CLASIFICACIÓN DE LOS ROBOTS POR LA GENERACIÓN: * Primera generación: Son aquellos manipulados por controles, cuya función es limitada, sin percibir su alrededor, respondiendo los mismos a las direcciones que sus comandos le indica. * Segunda generación: Esta generación se caracteriza porque los robots comienzan a percibir mayor información de su alrededor, pudiendo a su vez almacenar información del mismo. * Tercera Generación: Con esta generación la tecnología hace de las suyas, pues los robots inician con mayor rapidez la captación del entorno dada la inclusión de sensores. * Cuarta generación: Conforme a esta generación los robots no solo captan el entorno sino que además por medio de la aplicación de sensores permiten la comprensión del ambiente. * Quinta generación: Estos son los que además de captar, comprender el entorno, pueden realizar respuestas, reaccionar ante las circunstancias y emitir incluso ciertos comandos de respuestas propias conforme topen con el ambiente. NIVEL DE INTELIGENCIA: * Manejo manual: Son aquellos que solamente pueden ser controlados por medio de los controles con acceso remoto. * Secuencia arreglada: Son aquellos robots que de una forma u otro tienen cierto autodominio, pero es por la inclusión de comandos que permiten que los mismos puedan guiarse dentro del entorno. * Secuencia variable: Robots que permiten ejecutar ciertos movimientos de forma libre, con la inclusión de algunos ya predeterminados. * Regeneradores: Son aquellos que imitan los movimientos de las personas, por medio de la colocación de aparatos en el cuerpo de este, lo cual hace las veces de control para la emisión de movimientos. W Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse